Talk:Credo di Assassini
Sure, I'd love it. Since I know I can trust you, you'll be a Master Assassin. Unless you just want to be an Assassin. Or a novice, which probably won't happen. ~Aquila EnderoftheEnd- (talk) 11:24, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Hello. May I join under the name Raine? '-'''Vex Sure. If you've got any pictures, please tell me. ~Aquila EnderoftheEnd- (talk) 02:55, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Who ever said this was a roleplay clan, Nocturnal?... Sure, people can roleplay in this talk page if they want, but that's not my main focus here. I would not have made you a Master Assassin anyway but due to your insult to one of my best friends in this community, I ''certainly will not. I made my own creed. You already have a legion. Deal with it. And Firegirl is anything but illiterate and unskilled. After that remark, do you still want to join? And what do you have against Firegirl? ~Aquila EnderoftheEnd- (talk) 09:24, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Oh, and congratulations Nocturnal. You managed to piss me off in one paragraph, that gave me 11 reasons why I shouldn't make you a Master Assassin. ~Aquila Ok. ~Nocturnal Illiterate..? -.- for your information, I've been training for 2 years ._. I don't care what people say about me anyways.. it's just words. ~Victoria De Umbra. (F!re) Nocturnal, please stop bashing on all of the new clans. Why are you so war-driven? Also, Aquila, thank you for letting me join. I look forward to witnessing the creed prosper. (Also, could this be my image? I'm obsessed with Dishonored...) ▬Raine Hello ... I am Alice Black of ... the Diamond Legion. Congrats on your new clan~! I hope I can see the day it becomes a full-fledged superpower. ~Alice Thanks, Alice. We could be allies if you want, and sure Raine. :) I can see why you're obsessed with Dishonored, I've played it, it's a pretty good game. I always thought it was like a mix of Assassin's Creed and Bioshock. ~Aquila EnderoftheEnd- (talk) 02:33, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Thank you, Aquila. ^^ I've actually never played Assassin's Creed. I was thinking about getting it, but I wasn't sure if it was good. I'm really not that into third-person games. I really don't know what it's about, either, the storyline seems interesting but confusing. Judging by the fanbase though, and this clan here, it seems I'm missing out. >> ═Raine hai i like your guild, even if it's a total copy from my brothers i want to join. i asure you i'm very strong hearted about keeping justice, and enforcing my authority on others if they dont learn respect, minimal casualties. im a bit f*ckn lazy i get high a lot but i've known my way around a blade ;p. anyways respond soon (total gonna fail this)-silver ^^ ps: i can not be convicted for any crimes i may or do make. A 'total copy'? Your brother does not own Assassin's Creed, and I don't even know him. Tell me who he is and about is clan then we'll talk. ~Aquila Ps. Oh, and explain this: *09:35, January 1, 2014 (diff | hist) . . (-4,144)‎ . . The Justice Legion ‎ (Replaced content with "shit heads. Category:Clan Category:Clans") that could've been anyone <.< a clone possibly. damn it why do you all hate me.-silver I don't hate you. I just want my answers, please. ~Aquila And, a clone? That's YOUR IP address. no way to proove dat, ok nvm thats mine definitly xD, but still i've only brought joy and happiness to others. nothing else. I can be a real bitch when people insult my friends. Anyway, about your brother's clan... ~Aquila nvm, and i'm a different man now. for your information this morning i stubbed my toe and i only cried for 20 minutes.. ---- Okay, answer these questions and depending on the answers I'll let you in: What clans are you part of or allied to? For the third time, who is your brother and what is his clan? Apparently I'm copying off him so this is one of the, and if not, most important questions I'm asking you. What is your opinion on Sacha and Kogre? What is your opinion on F!regirl, VexHiveu, Nocturnal and Crimsonflame? ~Aquila ok #1 im not part of any clans other than im a guardian of nightclan(its irrelevant to this though) #2 my brother was grand (he quit) and he had an assasins guild exactly like this with like 20 people in it. except they didnt rp that much. #3 sacha and kogre, sacha is a bitch, and i've never met kogre so idk #4 f!regirl still hates me cause i got upset about a fight (also irrelevant) vex i hardly know nocturnal, i feel is a great person crimson writes those long ass paragraph rp's i get kinda bored and tired after reading all of this, it confuzzles me up. and i can barely understand those words. =-= now answer. err your not answering <.< Wh-what did you just say about ME?! 'CRIMSON WRITES THOSE LONG-ASS PARAGRAPHS???' HECKK NOOOO SILVER OF WHATEVER THE HELL YOUR NAME IS I'M GONNA TEAR YOU APART IF YOU SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME! WHAT THE HECK YOU KNOW BOUT' ME??? NOTHING WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT NOCTURNAL? NOTHING. Look, If you had said something GOOD about me, than MAYBE I WOULDN'T KILL YOU RIGHT NOW. But you don't even take time to read one of my freaking roleplays I spent 3 freaking years perfectly developing you moron. I am so done. So totally done with all your crap because my life sure doesn't need you talking behind my back. And frankly, I don't really like Nocturnal, in my opinion she goddmodds, and I have told her (If I haven't properly, Nocturnal, I hope you can plainly see that people don't want to fight you because they'll say you cheatd, you seriously can't be that powerful) So basically, shut the hell up Silver, and make sure you get hit by a car before you join this clan, Yours sincerly, Crimsonflame crimson i never said you were bad at rp i just said you write long paragraphs with good literature, dont get butthurt about it, i only like nocturnal's style because its optimistic, you dont have to get negative just because one person thinks your not perfect. and you couldnt kill me even if i wanted to rp against you.-silver I apologize, when somewhen gets all flattering, bubbly-sweet, or just alot nicer than usual, In real life I get really shy, uncontrollable blushing sometimes, and a bubbly personality so you can imagine me being all 'skittles' ^^ I also get really agitated and NEED to let off steam when I build up anger throughout the day...so this explains alot xD -Crimsonflame -coughnerdcough- dont get cocky -silver, srry im lagging I know that >.> I'm not that kind of person, I just blush easily keep telling yourself that pudgy wudgy ^^ -swishes his cheek back and fourth- so cute i could just eat you up... =-= That's kinda creepy ^^ And sorry, I was eating dinner (If anyone was curious, I had tacos) You seem to be having a nice chat here. Welcome to the creed, Novice Silver. Do you have a nickname? Make sure you get along with Fire, please. Also don't let anyone boss you around, our creed follows no one <_< >_> Except for WrappedUpFrodo. All hail Frodo. ~Aquila hahah DON'T CALL ME CUTE...AND I'M NOT FAT ;.; shush little bunny...shush -pets gently- ^^ just think about how amazing i am.-silver and thanks aquila ill do justice =-= Crimsonflame's actually a cat. Another thing she is, is not a part of my clan. :3 ~Aquila sshhuhsshh Aquila can't you seeee I'm enjoying Silverrr damn it crimson you deleted my text >.< -claws blister out from underneath my 10 nails and tongue slides across my 8 serated teeth as scales form out from under my flesh to form a protective layer over skin, orange snake eyes peer into crimson's reflection of myself then swaming around her entire body, engulfing mouth over her upper body and using fangs to pull her down my throat then unwrapping and pulls a hair out between tooth. walking away casually- and dinner has been served ^^ -silver -Stares at Silver in a 'why do I even bother' look, then shocks him until Crimson comes out- ~Aquila -falls to the ground twitching violently and coughs her up- ahh jesus! what the grog D: i was hungry. >:u -silver Bad silver, no eating friends. ~Aquila ok D: -burrows underground in a matter of minutes and binds self into a ball- ;-; -silver -Crimson leisurely glares at Silver as he coughs her up, fire quickly burning away the saliva and turning it to steam. "I don't even mind, Silver, I don't even mind." -Crimsonflame walks away, soon coming out with a turnup for Silver to eat. -Crimson -blows fire across the outer shell of the turnup- =-= im a carnivore fool. -slaps it away- >:l i cant eat those hethanous roots. -silver -Growls, showing teeth at Silver. "If you won't eat that, you'll just have to eat my dust!" -She kicks up a storm of dust with her back legs at Silver, appearing again with a scorched, dead bird- -Crimson -towering over crimson and waves hand onto her forehead, glaring deeply into her eyes then spitting acid onto the ground infront of her and leaps backwards into the brush- silver "I gave you a bird, So take the meat" -She pads forward, accidentally stepping into the acid, having it burn her paws like crazy, she began furiously cursing under her breath- -Crimson "hmph, i hunt for myself" -growling under his voice then leaping down and sniffs the bird, tail swaying side to side them, digging fangs into the meat and scoffs it down. swallowing it whole followed by laying down around crimson and l!cks the acid off the bottom of her foot, curing the burn.- -silver "Is it just me or did this get awkward real fast?" ~Aquila hello there ^^ im a well known pedosexual advocate, would you like to come in for some tea? -silver -Crimson looks up at Silver, hungrily gobbling at the bird. She notices him lick at the acid on her paw, glancing at him in gratitude. "Thanks, Silver...By the way, why are you called Silver?" She tilts her head, her curious eyes gazing at him. ~Crimson Silver, I hate you cos you insulted me >. > and you also made me say: "I'm a pride-blinded bitch." -_- which isn't even true -_- ~Victoria De Umbra (F!regirl). ...AND WHAT WAS THAT? what did you just say about yourself? Aquila, I don't think Silver deserves to be in this creed.. ~Victoria De Umbra. ...I'm getting tired... *Yawns* I think I'll be going to be now...G'night -Crimsonflame Ok. Good night ~Victoria. my words can hurt much more severely than your fists, it makes me twice as strong. -silver Fire, you need to learn to get along with your enemies. If you keep on fighting it will do you no good except make the problem worse. 'I hate you cos you insulted me'. I'm not trying to insult you or anything, but do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounds? Just because I am friends with you, that does not mean you can restrict me as to who or who I don't want to recruit. ~Aquila not needed aquila, i've had my past with bad times, i dont hold grudges, fire isn't a speck on my world. thats a good thing to. but i appreciate you sticking up for me. -silver Not cos he insulted me >.< he sounded like he was against me, so I didn't trust him anymore.. and words don't hurt me, Silver. ^^ ~F!re. An error on your part, silver. I am not sticking up for you, rather I'm trying to solve this. Fire, you don't have to hate everyone ''who wrongs you. I've had plenty of people who bullied me both in real life and in the virtual world. A lot of people who used to be my friends but now have betrayed me. What do I do about this? I shake them off. Take for example Juno, I haven't seen him for a while. He has wronged me ''terribly, but guess what? I still don't care. I don't care about Juno, my old boss, those who bullied me in primary-- I just don't care about them. That's something you need to start doing, Fire. Not caring. ~Aquila -puts handcuffs on fire's wrists, locking her against the hard cast iron and pushes her into the cop car- we done good aquila =-= -silver ''Cazzo inferno. ''For gods sake, silver. -_- No, we are not done. Don't forget that Fire is my best friend on the community, even if she is a little unwise (sorry) but that can be changed. ~Aquila ok ok.. -unlocks her- =-= you got lucky... lighten up btw you'll make it through this better. i joke around a lot, i suggest you adjut to it quickly before you turn out like the others -silver I am showing this link to everyone I know ^^ I love this game and I'd like so more cheese and points so by simply clicking and playing through this link I can do exactly that, so anyone may play. --> http://www.transformice.com/?id=53246447 -Crimson nice crimson, i still play it when im bored and no one's on flab. -silver Derp :p Thats cool, Silver ^^ It basically just gets cheese for me, so that's why I posted the link xd whats your user name crimson? so i can add you as a friend.-silver may i join? ^Who wants to join? ~Aquila That's nice, silver. But my sister accidentally deleted my account, so we share one now. It's Rodentthai I think, Latin for rose or something. ^^ Unfortunatly, I don't really play very often anymore... Lame? So Silver put the insolent word 'lame.' in the talk page of Legendary Legion? Really? Calling my ''Legion 'lame.' Wow, I am frickin' amazed at how you bothered to post it on the Talk page. LAME? LAME? LAME? You frickin' little squirrel shagger (e',.,'e) Mister, you don't MESS with my LEGION, Ya'know why? Cus i'll rip your goddam throat out (And maybe track your adress & show it to everyone =3) Mhm. You call my legion lame you call CRIMSONFLAME, VEX, F!REGURL AND AQUILA LAME >:'O No. One. Messes. With. Noccy. ~Yours sincerely Nocturnal. me i want to join Calm down, Lord Noccy. Kindness is the best revenge~. ═Kaosu Dam' right you don't call Crimsonflame lame. Nocturnal... No offense, but you sound quite arrogant right there. It's good to have pride in your group and all, but really, "Calling ''my ''Legion 'lame.' Wow, I am frickin' amazed at how you bothered to post it on the Talk page. LAME? LAME? LAME?" That sounds quite stuck up. It sounds as though you think your legion is the most important thing in the world (which is fine, but you don't have to voice it like that) and that only you matter. If Silver wants to state his opinion, fine, but I think you went a bit overboard there by throwing out insults like that. He just voiced his thoughts, there's no need to blow up like that. You could've gotten the same point across by calmly talking about it. By blowing up like that, it makes you look weak. It makes you look like you're worried about something, that the legion has a weakness. Everyone already knows his IP address, so don't bother. And don't you dare even ''try ''ripping his throat out. I don't wish to argue with you again, Nocturnal, I'm just trying to point things out.---Ino Ino is da' best at being right and trueee. Nocturnal, you don't need to post that in the talk page of ''my ''creed. Like Ino said ^^, And to the one who wants to join, not telling me your name doesn't help. Silver's been banished from the creed, however, '''not on behalf of the Legendary Legion.' It's not all about you, Nocturnal. You've already given me 11 reasons in 1 paragraph as to why I shouldn't let you join, and I was even about to go 'SCREW IT I'M LEAVING' when you brought up the Assassin's Creed stuff in your legion. ~Aquila